The present invention relates in general to automatic guns and in particular to a new and useful externally powered, separately loaded and high performance cannon.
Weapons designed to fire separately loaded ammunition, known as SLAmmo are known and disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,324. This automatic gun utilizes energy produced by the exploding propellant to reload fresh charges and projectiles. Rates of fire and overall performance can be improved by externally powering such cannons.